Drôle de rencontre
by kador
Summary: Crossover avec Battlestar Galactica. En attendant le retour de Battlestar Galactica pour les derniers épisodes de la série, j'ai eu l'idée de ce court crossover, car les 2 séries s'y prêtent plutôt bien. Spoiler : TSCC: Saison 1, BSG: 4x10


A nouveau, une machine volante survola la zone.

- Calme toi Kyle, lança Dereck à son petit frère. Inutile de s'impatienter, nous ne pourrons pas bouger avant la nuit !

La nuit précédente, les frères Reese avaient quitté la cache qu'ils partageaient avec le groupe de résistants commandé par John Connor. Le leader de la résistance humaine leur avait confié la reprise d'une cache d'armes qui était tombée sous le contrôle de Skynet vingt-quatre heures auparavant. La nuit durant, la petite troupe qu'ils commandaient avait progressé à couvert, évitant les patrouilles de T-888 qui rôdaient dans les parages.

Mais finalement, les choses ne s'étaient pas passées comme prévu. Un robot chenillé les avait pris par surprise et ils s'étaient rapidement retrouvés sous un feu croisé lorsque plusieurs cyborgs étaient arrivés en renfort. Jusqu'au matin, ils avaient combattu les puissantes machines, surpassés par les vagues d'attaque qui affluaient et refluaient sans cesse. Un à un, les membres de leur commando s'étaient fait abattre. Finalement, à l'aube il ne restait qu'eux. Ils avaient alors décidé d'abandonner le combat et, en se faufilant entre les débris du désastre nucléaire qui avait ravagé la ville, ils avaient réussi à fausser compagnie aux Terminators qui les encerclaient pourtant.

Mais très rapidement, Dereck avait décidé de ne pas progresser de jour. Ils avaient alors trouvé une cache au milieu des ruines, à quelques pas du fleuve. Jusqu'à présent, les robots de Skynet ne les avaient pas retrouvés.

- Nous devons accomplir notre mission Dereck.

Kyle avait la fougue de la jeunesse. Il était toujours prêt à risquer sa vie au combat. Dereck quant à lui préférait n'agir qu'à coup sûr. Pour Kyle, il était une sorte de force apaisante.

- Nous avons déjà échoué Kyle. Pas moyen d'approcher de la cache. Désormais, Skynet doit avoir compris que nous cherchons à récupérer cette cache. Il va augmenter la garde et il n'y aura pas moyen d'y retourner avant des semaines !

- Alors que faisons-nous ? demanda Kyle.

- Nous attendons sagement la nuit puis nous rentrerons. Il faudra nous passer de ces armes.

Kyle haussa les épaules. Il savait bien que son frère avait raison. Mais c'était tout de même rageant d'abandonner alors que quelques heures plus tôt, ils étaient sur le point d'atteindre la cache.

Une nouvelle machine volante survola le fleuve. Dereck se tourna et pointa ses jumelles dans la direction de l'engin. Heureusement, ils n'étaient toujours pas repérés et le robot volant continua sa route. Puis, soudain il entendit un double bang venu de l'autre direction. D'un geste vif, il tourna ses jumelles dans la direction d'où était provenu le bruit. Ce qu'il vit le remplit de stupeur…

Dans le ciel brumeux, des taches venaient d'apparaitre et se déplaçaient très rapidement dans leur direction. Il crut d'abord à un assaut massif de machines volantes de Skynet. Mais finalement, il s'aperçut que ces drôles d'engin n'avaient rien de commun avec les jouets habituels de l'intelligence artificielle. Ils étaient de taille très différente les uns des autres, mais tous étaient plus gros que les machines effilées du type de celle qui venait de passer au-dessus du fleuve.

Kyle tapa sur l'épaule de son frère et celui-ci lui passa rapidement les jumelles. De toute façon, il n'en avait plus besoin car les engins s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés. Il semblait même qu'ils s'apprêtaient à se poser à quelques centaines de mètres de la planque des frères Reese. Après avoir vérifié qu'aucun cyborg n'était visible à proximité, Dereck se décida à quitter la cachette pour se rendre vers l'endroit où les engins volants s'étaient posés, Kyle lui emboîtant le pas.

A quelques dizaines de mètres, ils atteignirent les ruines d'une espèce de temple. Ils s'arrêtèrent et contemplèrent la scène qui s'offrait à eux. Des engins volants, étaient sortis des gens. Comme à l'époque où les avions existaient encore. Mais leurs engins volants n'avaient rien d'avions. Ils n'avaient en fait rien d'engins qui n'aient jamais été construits par l'homme. On aurait presque dit des vaisseaux spatiaux sortis tout droit des bandes dessinées que les deux frères lisaient dans leur enfance. Ça ressemblait à des sortes de navettes spatiales, mais en très sophistiqué.

Les gens qui étaient descendus des navettes avaient des mines dépitées. L'un d'eux, assez âgé, ramassa une poignée de terre devant lui et un soldat à ses côtés actionna une sorte de compteur geiger qui crépita immédiatement. Normal, ils étaient prêts de l'épicentre de l'explosion qui avait ravagé la zone une dizaine d'années auparavant.

Tous déambulaient en tous sens, l'œil hagard. Dereck se décida alors à se relever et interpella l'homme plus âgé dont il avait supposé qu'il était le chef.

- Vous ne pouvez pas rester là ! cria-t-il dans sa direction. Ils vont arriver !

L'homme eut une réaction de surprise, puis se ravisa. Il sourit à Dereck.

- Par les Dieux, lança-t-il, je n'espérais plus trouver âme qui vive !

Mais avant qu'ils aient eu le temps de faire les présentations, Kyle se précipita vers son frère et le tira en arrière. Il lui montra du doigt la silhouette qui venait de sortir de l'un des vaisseaux dont la forme assez étrange évoquait une sorte d'être vivant. Dereck, horrifié, eut un mouvement de recul. La chose se redressa et tourna la tête dans sa direction. Il s'agissait d'un géant métallique de deux mètres qui avait une lumière rouge se déplaçant de droite à gauche en guise d'yeux et des mitrailleuses à la place des mains. Ils retombèrent tous deux dans leur cachette et pointèrent leurs fusils en direction de la forme métallique.

Mais soudain, des coups de feu retentirent. Ils ne venaient pas du robot géant qui n'avait pas encore réagit. Ils ne virent pas tout de suite la source de ces tirs. Mais ils avaient déjà deviné ce qui était en train de se produire. Une patrouille de T-888 avait détecté la descente des navettes et s'était tout de suite dirigée vers la zone d'atterrissage. Et sans la moindre semonce, ils avaient immédiatement ouvert le feu dans la direction des humains. Ces derniers, soldats en tête, s'étaient regroupés dans un reflexe de défense que seuls des militaires aguerris pouvaient avoir. Ils répliquaient avec courage aux tirs des cyborgs. Le robot qui les accompagnait ouvrit lui aussi le feu sur les nouveaux venus. Mais leur puissance de feu était beaucoup trop faible et ils tombèrent un à un.

En moins d'une minute, tous les humains qui avaient débarqué étaient à terre, gisant au milieu de leurs marres de sang. Les T-888 cessèrent le feu, alors que le robot venu de l'espace était encore debout. Ils s'approchèrent de lui. Pendant de longues secondes, Kyle et Dereck regardèrent les robots se dévisager silencieusement de leurs yeux rouges réciproques. Puis, d'une manière totalement inattendue, les T-888 ouvrirent le feu et le robot venu de l'espace s'écroula.

Kyle et Dereck restèrent tapis dans leur cachette pendant que les cyborgs nettoyaient les environs. Les vaisseaux spatiaux furent incendiés un à un et les corps furent incinérés à leur tour. Finalement, les T-888 s'éloignèrent, laissant les frères Reese seuls avec le bruit du vent.

- Bon, fit finalement Dereck pour briser le silence. Comme prévu, on attend la nuit et on rentre. Surtout pas un mot de tout ça. Personne ne nous croirait. Il n'est rien arrivé. Tu as compris Kyle ?

Kyle opina en signe d'acquiescement.


End file.
